Different Killing Game
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Naegi had a talent or two that would get him into Hope's Peak whether he won the Lucky Student award or not? His talent is very handy when dealing with a psychotic two toned bear with a despair fetish. Not only does his talents help...but his fiance is also protective of him as he is of her. He would do anything for his dark star. Anything except murder. AU OOC Rare pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Naegi didn't just get in on Luck? He has two talents of his own but only he and one other person knows that…his fiancé. AU OOC some bashing some femslash.)**

"So what's your talent?" Togami, the Super Duper High School Level Heir, asked cockily as he looked at Naegi who looked at him bored from beside Celestia Ludenberg, the Super Duper High School Level Gambler, who was giving him a perfectly blank look. She told everyone to call her Celes however to keep things simple.

"Harem Master." Naegi said completely straight faced making everyone pause as they all looked at him.

"What?" The Super Duper High School Level Swimmer, Aoi Asahina, asked looking at Naegi wide eyed alongside everyone else.

"That's my talent my fair lady. I'm the Super Duper High School Level Harem Master." Naegi said smiling charmingly at her and causing her to blush slightly at the smile.

"Hell of a talent." The Super Duper High School Level Psychic, Hagakure, said with a slight whistle and a hint of jealously on his face. All of the guys looked jealous actually, even Togami and especially the SDHSL Otaku Yamada.

"Thank you. Although I mostly just get lucky. I don't even try for most of the girls…although." Naegi said flippantly as he watched everyone's reactions with hidden amusement. He made an obvious show of checking out the ladies aside from Celes who looked to be either shaking in fury or laughter.

"Although what?" Fukawa, the SDHSL Writer, asked with a slight squeak to her voice as he looked her over appreciatively.

"For such beautiful women as you all I would of course give my best effort…if you're interested of course. I don't bother those not interested with my advances, although I'm certainly not against being friends with any pretty lady." Naegi said smoothly causing all of the girls assembled to blush slightly, even the large Sakura who was the SDHSL Fighter, and Kirigiri who was the SDHSL ?. Didn't look like anyone knew what her talent was and she wasn't saying.

"With such a silver tongue I have no problem believing you to be a Harem Master." Junko, the SDHSL Model, said checking Naegi out while Celes finally reacted…surprising everyone with her giggling and playfully punching Naegi's shoulder.

"Alright Naegi. You've had your fun. Now stop with the smooth act before I have to beat a bunch of girls off of _my_ man." Celes said looking at Naegi fondly and amused before glaring at the other girls.

"Of course hime-chan." Naegi said giving an overly flourished bow to the gothic girl who rolled her eyes but smiled at the boy while everyone blinked.

"So…you're not a SDHSL Harem Master?" The SDHSL Biker, Mondo, asked looking at Naegi confused.

"Nah although Celes-hime says I could probably get a harem if I put forth the slightest effort. I'm happy with just my one true girl though." Naegi said smirking at everyone, causing the girls to look a little pouty while the guys seemed almost relieved.

"Th-Then what's your talent?" The SDHSL Programmer, Chihiro, asked timidly as she glanced at Naegi.

"The one that officially got me into the school or my unofficial one that would have gotten me in either way?" Naegi asked causing everyone to blink.

"You have two?" The SDHSL Hall Monitor, Ishimaru, asked slightly impressed.

"Yeah but I don't consider one of them, the one that officially got me in, a real talent…it just kinda happened…" Naegi said smiling sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"Well what was it?" Togami asked narrowing his eyes.

"Luck. The one that got me in here official was Luck. SDHSL Luckster ready for active duty." Naegi said with a playful salute while everyone blinked for a minute as Celes giggled at their reactions.

"And your other talent?" Maizono, Naegi's middle school acquaintance and SDHSL Pop Star, asked curiously and making Naegi grin.

"Magic. SDHSL Magical Phantom Thief ready to rock and roll." Naegi said grinning widely while Hagakure looked happy at this.

"So you're a con-artist?" Hagakure asked causing Celes to whip her head towards him and snarl as she stepped forward, making him 'eep' and back the heck up…running into Leon Kuwata, the SDHSL Baseball Star, and causing them both to crash to the ground in a heap.

"There's always one." Naegi said sighing before wrapping his arms around Celes's waist and pulling her flush against his chest, holding her close.

"Calm down my dear. We both knew one of them would have said that." Naegi said hugging Celes close while she seemed to almost deflate and smiled slightly. Everyone watched wide eyed as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

"It still pisses me off." Celes muttered cuddling into Naegi's hold.

"As you can see calling me a con-artist is one way to instantly piss off hime-chan. I also don't like it, but I'm more used to it. I am _not_ a con-artist." Naegi said seriously as he stared at the room at large, especially Hagakure.

"Why don't you prove that then?" Kirigiri asked causing Naegi to smirk.

"Alright. Hime-chan. A number, a flower, and a color if you please." Naegi said smiling down at Celes who thought about it for a second.

"Two roses, blue." Celes said after a moment causing Naegi to nod and pull away from her for a moment. Naegi made a big show of rolling up his sleeves and turning his pockets inside out before clapping his hands together and twirling them as he held them out to Celes. Celes looked confused and took his hands before she was twirled and pulled to his chest again with his chin on her shoulder.

"Two blue roses in your signature hair twirls, hime-chan." Naegi said smiling as he kissed Celes's cheek. Instantly her hands shot to her hair and she eventually felt something in them that wasn't there before. Pulling them out Celes blinked before smiling as she saw two dark blue roses in her hands, the stems thorn free as the others in the room gaped at them.

"That was new. Usually you twirl your wrist and hand them to me." Celes said smiling as the roses were taken by Naegi and one was tucked behind her hair while the other was placed in her breast pocket.

"I wanted to surprise you my princess." Naegi said kissing Celes's forehead, causing her to blush ever so slightly as she turned and kissed his cheek.

"Impressive. How are you so familiar with Ludenberg-san however?" Ishimaru asked looking curious at the two peoples interactions.

"Why should I not be familiar with her?" Naegi said smiling brightly as he stared lovingly down at Celes who blushed slightly at his look and played with the blue rose. His next words caused most to gape and quite a few to look upset/jealous while Celes kissed Naegi on his cheek and didn't pull away for a moment, leaving a dark red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"She's my fiancé."


	2. Chapter 2

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You really _are_ a lucky bastard." Hagakure said his eye twitching slightly as everyone stared at the rather odd looking couple. Naegi was barely an inch taller than Celes and looked odd wearing normal, albeit dark colored, cloths when compared to her gothic Lolita style.

"I know." Naegi said grinning widely while Celes looked very comfortable in his arms. Apparently they had been together for a while.

"May I inquire as to how you two came to be engaged? And despite being engaged Public Displays of Affection are against school rules and policies!" Ishimaru asked loudly beaming at the two but looking curious as well, it made for an interesting expression at the least.

"I originally came from a poor family that had a long standing debt owed to his family. It was agreed that if there was ever a child born to my family that was near the same age and the opposite gender of a child from his family they were to be married to erase the outstanding debt that not even my winnings could pay off. For the last several generations there was either an outstanding age gap between children in the families of opposite genders or there was only a single gender born to each of the families." Celes said frowning as she explained this while Naegi's arms tightened around her to give her some comfort. He knew how much she hated talking about this.

"Celes-hime and I are the first children born to the families near the same age and of opposite genders so as soon as she was born, since she is the younger of us two, we were slated to be married. We don't mind too much. We grew up together and fell for each other over time after all." Naegi said hugging Celes a little harder before relaxing his grip slightly and kissing her cheek again.

"Yeah this idiot is surprisingly romantic with his magic tricks when he wants to be. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he had a fan base and a bunch of girls ready and willing to join his harem if he started one." Celes said rolling her eyes slightly but smiling slightly as she pointed at Naegi with one slender pale finger.

"Not like I need or want a harem. I'm perfectly happy with you, my dark star." Naegi said causing Celes to blush and look slightly flustered.

"He's definitely smooth enough to have a harem if he spouts lines like that all the time." Junko said smirking while Celes quickly regained her aplomb and gave Junko a hard look.

"He does but back off. He's mine." Celes said looking ready to bare her teeth and snarl at the model.

"We're also incredibly possessive of each other." Naegi said hugging Celes before looking at Ishimaru who was practically steaming at their continued displays of affection.

"And screw you. If I want to hug and kiss my fiancé I will. I won't if she doesn't want me to but if she doesn't mind then damning hell I'll hug and kiss her." Naegi said sticking his tongue out at the 'Moral Compass'. This caused Mondo to laugh at the look on the Hall monitors face while Celes smiled smugly.

"Congratulations on guessing it right!" A two toned mechanical bear shouted popping out of nowhere at the podium and scaring the shit out of everyone although most of them didn't show it but a few jumped and screamed. Amusingly enough Asahina jumped into Sakura's arms with a squeak, and it didn't look like the walking mass of muscle minded, while Mondo gave out a rather girlish sounding yelp. Everyone froze and looked at him for a minute before Hagakure started snickering which set everyone else off. Mondo scowled at them all. Even the damn bear was laughing!

"That was hilarious! I expected the Programmer to be the one to yelp or scream! Big bad biker leader yelping like a frightened child is much funnier!" The bear said snickering and causing Mondo to growl darkly at everyone.

"Ahem. Moving along I am your headmaster, my name is Monobear." The two toned bear said causing Naegi to raise an eyebrow while the rest of the 'class' was protesting or looking surprised at this.

"Why _mono_ bear? You have two sides not one. So why not Duobear or Double Bear?" Naegi asked looking confused and curious at this while Mono bear thought about it for a minute.

"Mono bear sounds a lot better." Mono bear said shrugging his shoulders slightly while Naegi looked confused.

"Why not Yin Yang then? Or balance bear?" Naegi asked causing Celes to sigh and whack him on the head playfully.

"Naegi don't give the creepy bear ideas." Celes said fondly causing Naegi to give her a sheepish smile and remove one hand from around her waist to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oi! Show the 'creepy bear' some respect! I _am_ your headmaster!" Mono bear said indignantly while Naegi's arm immediately shot back to wrap around Celes's waist protectively as he tensed, ready to put himself between his fiancé and the bear in a heartbeat.

"Now let's hear a hearty good morning and get to the assembly!" Mono bear said happily, making Ishimaru bow at the waist and yell out the requested phrase.

"Don't encourage him." Asahina said as Sakura set her down gently on her feet.

"That'll do. Now everyone welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! This will be your new home for the rest of your natural lives!" Mono bear said cheerfully and causing a gasp and mutter to ripple through the fifteen gathered students.

"Of course there is a way to leave, or 'graduate' if you prefer." Mono bear said slyly causing everyone to quiet down.

"And that way would be?" Togami asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Murder." Mono bear said causing all of the students to gasp or stare wide eyed at the bear as it walked across the podium.

"What?" Maizono asked wide eyed and horrified.

"You heard me! To 'graduate' from Hope's Peak you must murder one of your classmates!" Mono bear said while Naegi held Celes close protectively with a hard look on his face while her face was carefully blank as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Welcome to, as the little magician boy put it, the damning hell that's known world wide as Hope's Peak!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Alright you damn stuffed animal!" Mondo snarled angrily as he snatched Mono bear up by the collar and got in his face.

"Attacking the Headmaster is strictly forbidden!" Mono bear yelled as he was being shaken before he started beeping all of a sudden.

"Eh?" Mondo was just as confused as the rest of them while Naegi's eyes widened.

"Get away from it!" Naegi shouted all of a sudden, startling the Biker as the Magician threw one arm out towards him. Mondo was knocked to the floor by something he couldn't see while the Mono bear flew into the air where it exploded over their heads. The rest of the students ducked on reflex and stared in horror while Celes was unfazed as Naegi covered her protectively with his own body.

"He could have blown my frickin face off!" Mondo exclaimed from the floor staring horrified at where the bear had exploded.

"Let's call that a verbal warning. Next time there will be some serious punishment. Now here's your electroID's so get the killing started!" Another Mono bear said popping up at the podium again and causing all but a few to jump.

"Most impressive use of your talent Makoto-san! You saved the life of one of our classmates!" Ishimaru said saluting Naegi while everyone but Celes stared at him, making him shrug.

"First rule of being a thief. No one gets hurt." Naegi said shrugging while Mondo stood up as the others began talking of trying to find a way out of the school without hurting each other. Togami however decided to go alone which initiated a confrontation with the very temperamental Mondo that Naegi sighed and began to resolve.

"Crap sorry man." Mondo said after he punched Naegi without thinking about it, in an instant the biker was pinned to the floor and Celes was on top of him with her metal finger covering poised to strike him in the neck and indeed very close to his jugular. The only sound for a minute was of Naegi working his jaw slightly and Mondo gulping loudly at the feral look on Celes's face.

"Are you okay Naegi-san?" Maizono asked worriedly fretting over Naegi who hadn't even been knocked to the floor by the force of the punch.

"I'm fine. Don't worry hime-chan. I'm fine. No need to hurt him." Naegi said stepping forward and putting a hand on Celes's back between her shoulder blades.

"He hurt _you_." Celes said her voice a dark growl but Naegi wrapped his arms around her and easily lifted her up, moving her and his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"I'm fine, my dark star. My magic lessened the blow so it felt more like a mosquito bite than anything. Now come on. Let's go find your room to give you time to calm down before we help the others search okay?" Naegi said smiling softly, reassuringly, at the Gambler as he carried her from the room and no one saw them for the rest of the day.

It was two days later and in the cafeteria where everyone was gathering in the mornings when they saw the engaged couple again… and everyone else was sitting away watching Ishimaru rant about proper etiquette and school policies at a bored Naegi and an uninterested Celes. Apparently he walked into the cafeteria this morning just in time to see Celes give Naegi a kiss on the cheek in thanks for giving her some of her favorite tea. He gave them a reprimand about PDA and Naegi and Celes looked at each other for a second before they preceded to make out like the raunchy teenagers they are just to piss off the Moral Compass as the rest of the 'class' started to wander in. Quite a few of them had turned bright red when they saw the couple making out heavily those not as phased by it snickered at the look of disbelief on Ishimaru's face at their blatant ignoring of him and disrespect of the school rules.

"Are you sure he's the SDHSL Moral Compass and not the SDHSL Stick in the Mud?" Naegi asked, looking past Ishimaru to the others. Mondo snorted slightly as he walked in just in time to hear that question and walked over to slap Naegi on the back, barely moving the magician at all or dislodging Celes who was sitting in his lap sipping her tea as calmly as you please.

"Nice one man. Sorry bout that hit the other day." Mondo said grinning while Naegi shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"It's alright. Like I said my magic lessened the blow, besides I know tempers were running high and so was tension." Naegi said while Celes turned her head and gave Mondo a red eyed glare that made him back up cautiously.

"If you or anyone else ever tries to hurt him again he won't be able to stop me from puncturing your jugular or eye with my metal covering." Celes warned causing Mondo to gulp slightly while Togami scoffed.

"And why are you so protective of the thief?" Togami asked with a sneer in his voice.

"He's my fiancé and I've seen him hurt, and nearly die, way more times than he has any right to get that way. I won't stand for someone to hurt him in front of me without getting retribution." Celes said stiffly causing Naegi to smile at her and wrap his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss to the forehead while she sipped her tea again.

"Of course last time someone dared attack _me_ in front of _him_ …he was squealing like a pig for around…four months I believe." Celes said smirking slightly while Naegi growled.

"And that's only because you convinced me to remove it after I finished swiping all of his money and valuable items. He'd better be glad that I didn't do worse." Naegi said his eyes practically glowing slightly while everyone looked nervous.

"I'm sure that it was a bit excessive dear. He only left a bruise, he didn't break or even sprain my wrist." Celes said placing a hand on Naegi's forearm.

"He shouldn't have touched you to begin with." Naegi growled causing most of the more…temperamental ones to gulp slightly and agree with Mondo's remark.

"Okay so attack the magician and the gambler chick either takes out an eye or rip out your neck. Attack the gambler and there's no telling what the magician will do…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey where's Maizono-san?" Asahina asked two days later, noticing the absence of one of the people that was usually the first ones into the cafeteria.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her since she tried to attack Celes yesterday and I made her go bald." Naegi said flippantly as he sat in the cafeteria looking at the others, Celes had already claimed her usual spot on his lap as she sipped her tea and he wasn't bothered in the slightest apparently since his arms were around her waist loosely and his chin was on her shoulder. Celes nearly choked on her tea snickering at Naegi's reminder of Maizono's 'punishment' for when theYandere idol snarled and attacked the gambler when she treated Naegi as a 'servant' according to Maizono. Apparently the hit idol had a massive crush on the magician since middle school and didn't like that someone else had a bigger claim to him than she did.

"What?" Ishimaru asked raising an eyebrow as he turned in his seat to look at the couple he had been stubbornly ignoring. After the second day of his rants about PDA doing nothing but making them break the rule in his face, and Naegi pointing out that their apparent headmaster wanted them to _kill_ each other so there probably _isn't_ a rule against PDA, the Moral Compass had taken to ignoring the two unless they were saying something interesting or talking straight to him.

"She attacked me because apparently she has a huge overly glorified crush on Naegi and thought that I was treating him like a slave. Naegi stepped in between us and took the hit to his chest before using his magic to make her hair fall out immediately." Celes said with a pleased smirk on her face. She had taken pictures of that on her ElectroID and was saving it in case she ever needed to bribe or blackmail the pop star. The other girls aside from Sakura and Kirigiri winced a little at the thought of going bald suddenly, they all felt a bit sorry for the pop star but she had been warned about attacking the gambler…

"Well I'll go check on her then. Maybe she's a bit sick?" Asahina said standing and causing Togami to snort slightly.

"Either that or she's so upset over the loss of her hair that she refuses to show her face." Togami said sneering slightly and causing the others to give him annoyed looks. His 'better than thou' attitude was really getting on their nerves. Naegi was seriously tempted to turn his hair bright pink, see how uppity the heir was then. Just as he was about to ask Celes her opinion on it, a piercing scream rang out, causing everyone to jerk or jump.

"Hina." Sakura said wide eyed as she leapt out of her seat and darted down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her. Naegi had seemingly teleported out from under Celes and began running after Sakura, Celes a half step behind him much to the others surprise given her outfit and heels.

"The dorms!" Naegi called as they ran towards the area where Asahina's scream came from. Running into the dorm area, only one door was open and they barreled into it without hesitation. Celes stopped and stared at the slash marks all over the room while Sakura saw Asahina crumpled on the floor in front of the bathroom.

"Hina!" Sakura cried, rushing to her small friends side and cradling her close as she checked the out cold girls vitals.

"I think we have worse things to worry about." Naegi said grimly as he stood at the doorway to the bathroom. Celes walked over and Sakura looked up as Naegi moved to the side slightly. Sakura's and Celes's eyes widened and Celes covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of the bathroom.

"Ding Dang Ding Dong. We got a corpse here!" Monokuma's voice chimed over the intercom and TV's while Sakura and Celes stared at the scene before their eyes.

Maizono was sitting on the bathroom floor, a knife sticking out of her stomach, and blood all over the bathroom with what looked like writing just beside her body. Maizono was obviously dead, and they could tell that even without the announcement that had brought everyone running if Asahina's scream hadn't.

"Looks like someone took up Monokuma's offer." Naegi said grimacing as he stepped forward and closed Maizono's eyes before turning and taking the blanket off of the bed. Sakura and Celes closed their eyes in respect as Naegi used the blanket to cover the body up and then walked out of the bathroom.

"How's Asahina-san?" Naegi asked looking at Sakura who lifted Asahina up in one arm.

"She merely fainted." Sakura grunted causing Naegi to nod in understanding.

"I don't blame her. Why don't you put her down in her room?" Naegi asked causing Sakura to nod in agreement and move from the room.

"Celes? Are you okay?" Naegi asked turning to his fiancé who was looking paler than normal and seemed to be swaying slightly. It was with a slight start that Naegi realized that she was swaying, ever so slightly on her feet and some kind of instinct told him that she was about to faint. With keen reflexes Naegi leapt forward and caught Celes around the middle when she indeed passed out.

"What happened to her?" Leon asked as he and most of the others were gathering at the doorway to the room, looking at Celes who was out of it in Naegi's arms.

"The shock of seeing Maizono-san's body must have gotten to her. It seems like she merely fainted. I'll run a medical scan on her as soon as I lay her down on our bed." Naegi said frowning worriedly at the young lady in his arms.

"Actually you'll have to do the scan in the gym! School assembly and attendance is mandatory! Have to explain what happens now don't I?" Monokuma said popping up out of nowhere and scaring the ever loving crap out of everyone but Naegi.

"Mondo-san, Leon-san. Asahina-san fainted at the sight of Maizono-san as well and Sakura-san took her to her room, can you let the two of them know to get to the gym? Or at least let Sakura-san know so that she can carry Asahina-san? I'll carry Celes." Naegi requested while Ishimaru was arguing with the principal over how cruel he was being by not giving them a chance to get over their shock or at least grieve the passing of the model.

"Yeah sure." Mondo said shrugging his shoulders as he and Leon walked towards the Swimmers' room. Naegi nodded his thanks to them as he carried Celes down the hall to the gym, the rest of the class filing into the large gymnasium behind them while Naegi set Celes down and frowned at her body worriedly.

"It's not like you to just faint like that, even at the sight of a dead body, hime-chan. I hope nothing's wrong with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ugh. What happened?" Celes asked rubbing her head slightly as she came too, blinking slightly as she looked at the others staring at her while for some reason they were in the gym.

"You passed out after we found Maizono-san." Naegi said from his seat beside her, holding on of her smaller paler hands in both of his large and slightly tanner ones. Looking at him she saw happiness and love in his eyes but wasn't sure why.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naegi asked softly in a whisper. Celes blinked and looked at him confused.

"Tell you what?" Celes asked confused before Monokuma jumped up at the podium, making her jump when Naegi grabbed her and pushed her behind him protectively.

"Easy magician boy. I'm not going to attack your girl right now." Monokuma said causing Naegi to growl protectively.

"You'd better not attack her at all." Naegi muttered glaring at the bear who ignored him while Celes looked at her fiancé confused. She knew that he was protective of her, heck she was protective of him too, but this was a bit ridiculous!

"Now then since there was a murder it's time for a Class Trial!" Monokuma said cheerfully causing almost everyone to blink.

"Class…trial?" Junko echoed confused, making Monokuma nod.

"Yep! A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... A deadly...class trial...!" Monokuma said happily, nearly salivating it seemed like. Naegi growled lowly at the bear's tone and adjusted Celes into the safest possible position behind him.

"What?" Leon asked his voice sounding rather squeaky.

"Sorry but just committing murder won't cut it! You also have to get away with it!" Monokuma said and it sounded as if he were smirking if he could be.

"In other words we have to commit the perfect crime." Kirigiri said calmly. Almost instantly everyone but Sakura and Celes turned to look at Naegi who blinked at them before holding his hands up.

"Don't look at me! I commit thefts not murders!" Naegi said defensively. Celes merely glared at them from behind Naegi, since the overprotective magician wouldn't let her come out from behind him for some reason, and they quickly turned away from the two. Even Togami didn't want to piss off or anger the magician at the moment, which was saying something in and of itself.

"You'll all be given a bit of time to collect evidence and investigate the scene before the class trial will commence. During the trial it will be everyone's job to find the correct murderer. If you succeed the murderer is punished, if you fail everyone else is punished while the murderer goes free and 'graduates'." Monokuma said causing Chihiro to look nervous at the mention of a punishment.

"P-Punishment?" Chihiro asked nervously and causing Monokuma's red eye to light up eerily.

"I mean execution of course!" Monokum was far too cheerful when he said that, causing almost everyone to gasp or mutter slightly.

"T-that means that…" Hagakure swallowed thickly.

"That's right! If you find out who the correct murderer is they are executed! If you get it wrong though, everyone but the murderer is executed!" Monokuma said striking a pose while everyone looked around nervously except for Naegi who had his face set in a determined frown.

"I refuse!" Junko said stomping forward and causing everyone to look at her.

"Huh?" Monokuma asked tilting it's head to the side.

"I refuse to be part of this crap! Class Trial? Execution? Leave me out of it!" Junko shouted at the bear who bared its claws as it jumped onto the floor and walked towards Junko.

"Are you sure about that? I just might have to change your min-" Monokuma was cut off as Junko planted her foot on its head.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Junko said smirking smugly while Naegi's eyes widened when he saw several slots open up across the gym.

"Attacking the headmaster is strictly prohibited!" Monokuma yelled waving his arms around frantically underneath Junko's heel.

"Run! Get away from him!" Naegi shouted as Monokuma slapped his paws together at the same time Naegi jumped forward with what seemed like superhuman speed.

"Spears of Gungar save me!" Monokuma yelled just as Naegi slammed shoulder first into Junko's back, throwing them both forward thanks to the momentum as several spears struck the spot where Junko had been at a second before. Naegi gave out a small cry of pain when one of the spears slashed open his leg in passing, not going in too deep but deep enough for it to bleed rather freely.

"The class trial will proceed shortly!" Monokuma yelled as it disappeared while everyone stared at Naegi shocked for a second as he stumbled to his feet and offered a shocked and rather horrified Junko a hand up off of the floor.

"Are you alright?" Naegi asked worried and not paying his bleeding leg any attention at all as he helped the model up. She merely nodded her head mutely as she stared silently at his bleeding leg.

"Naegi you're hurt!" Celes said rushing over to her fiancé and fretting over his injury slightly.

"I'm fine, my queen. I barely feel it. Just got to wrap it to keep it from getting infected and I'll be fine. My magic will have it healed up by tomorrow, you know that." Naegi said smiling reassuringly at his fiancé who shocked everyone by ripping up some of the extra frills and lace on her dress to make a makeshift Band-Aid for the injury.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again you idiot!" Celes shouted as she whacked Naegi upside the head repeatedly, amusing everyone when he yelped and covered his head with his arms.

"Sorry sorry. I couldn't just let her die though. First rule of being a phantom thief…no one gets hurt on your watch." Naegi said causing Celes to slap him upside the head one more time before stopping when he kissed her lips gently.

"I promise I'll be more careful though, but you don't have to worry. I'll never leave you, especially not with our gift on the way." Naegi said smiling at her as he pulled back from the gift, confusing everyone especially Celes.

"Gift? What gift?" Celes asked frowning in confusion and causing Naegi to blink.

"You didn't know?" Naegi asked making Celes roll her eyes.

"If I have to question it than no, I obviously did not, nor still do not, know what gift is on the way. Now what is it that I don't know about?" Celes asked causing Naegi to grin at her happily, despite what had almost happened to Junko and what had already happened to Maizono.

"We're going to be parents Celes." Naegi said grinning as he placed a hand on her stomach causing her to blink silently for a moment.

"I think I misheard you. Run that by me again?" Celes asked while the other students either jaw dropped, or stared at the two shocked.

"You heard me right, my queen. We're going to be parents. Our gift on the way is our little prince or princess. I can't tell the genders with my magic for another few months yet." Naegi said grinning widely while Celes's eyes slowly widened as what he said and what it meant ran through her mind. No one could blame her for her hands shooting to her stomach as she stared at Naegi in disbelief, her shocked question the only sound in the room at the moment.

"Y-You're telling me that I…that I'm _pregnant_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"H-how? We- We were waiting for our wedding night?" Celes asked confused as she looked down at her stomach, cradling it, before looking back up at Naegi.

"I was confused too until I remembered the joint bachelor party my parents threw us around a month ago. Remember how my sister spiked the drinks and we woke up in bed the next morning?" Naegi asked rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Celes's eyes lit up with understanding while she blushed slightly in remembrance.

"Ah." Celes said in understanding before Naegi wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close.

"I'm actually happy that we're going to be parents, I just wish it didn't happen in the middle of a killing game. Are you okay with it Celes?" Naegi asked looking at his tiny wife worried while she snuggled into his chest, her hands still cradling her stomach as the others filed/were shoved out of the room to give the two of them some privacy. Funnily enough it was Junko and Sakura shoving the others out while Mondo, Leon, and Hagakure were flashing Naegi grins and thumbs ups when the girls weren't looking.

"At this angle and with us positioned like this the camera's can't read my lips or see what I'm telling you so do your best to act normal and put on your best poker face with the current situation when I release you." Naegi murmured to Celes, nuzzling his face into her hair as he held her close.

"Right now two years of memories were stolen from you and the others. We're already married my queen, and you didn't get pregnant while we were drunk. In fact we were quite sober and you wanted us to try for a child. The Human population is quite low outside of here, where it's much more dangerous, at the moment and you wanted us to 'help with the repopulation effort'. To that same effect you agreed to let me take on a second wife, because she had fallen for us and we for her." Naegi murmured to Celes who's eyes widened as she clutched the front of Naegi's shirt. This all…it was too much to believe and yet…

"Who was the second wife?" Celes quietly whispered to Naegi who held her closer ever so slightly.

"Mukuro Ikusaba. A classmate of ours with the title of Super Duper High School Level Soldier. Right now she's dressed up and pretending to be her sister, Junko-san, for some reason. I'm fairly sure Junko-san is the one behind the missing memories and the Monokuma's since she's the only one not here at the moment…and she's known for having a bit of a despair fetish. Mukuro had only been married to the two of us for four months before you and I started trying for a child. Two months before everyone's memories were taken and we learned that you're with child. You're only about two months along at the moment and we still don't know the gender or if there's more than one." Naegi muttered quietly as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"How do you know all of this?" Celes murmured curiously as she looked up at Naegi questioningly, causing him to smile at her as he moved in to kiss her lips.

"Silly Gambler. You can't steal from a thief, not even memories. Especially from a _magical_ thief." Naegi whispered to her before kissing her on the lips. He pulled back for a minute and stared at her.

"So…you don't mind being with child?" Naegi asked loud enough for the camera's to pick up on. Celes gave a slight giggle as she leaned in and kissed his lips again.

"As long as it's _your_ child I don't mind at all. In fact…I'm…happy. I-I love the fact that I'm with your child… do you mind is the question?" Celes asked blushing but looking a bit nervous as she smiled hopefully up at Naegi.

"Not at all! I just wish we had both been _sober_ for it! I can't wait to meet him or her…I'd love for the baby to be a girl though I don't mind either way." Naegi said grinning as he looked at Celes's stomach, placing his hand on it and trailing random circles.

"Don't most guys want their children to be male? Especially the first born?" Celes asked quirking a single eyebrow in confusion at her fiancé-no her husbands-desire for a daughter.

"Well I could teach a daughter how to be a magician or a thief as easily as I could teach a son if they want to learn so I don't mind either gender… but I'd prefer the baby be a girl so that she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Naegi said with a sheepish and rather boyishly guilty grin on his face.

"Oh so you want our child to be hit on by perverted boys as soon as she hits puberty?" Celes asked smirking in amusement as Naegi tensed at this before his arms shot out to wrap around her and pull her close protectively while she gave a small 'eep' at the fast reaction.

"No! No boys. You hear me in there? If you're a girl you are _not_ allowed to date no matter what the circumstances are!" Naegi said kneeling down and talking to the baby in Celes's stomach as he ran his fingers over her flat tummy. Celes giggled and playfully whacked Naegi's shoulder with her hand before yanking him to his feet and pulling him to the door slightly.

"Alright you overgrown goof ball. Wait until he or she is actually _born_ before going into overprotective papa bear mode. We have a murder to solve." Celes said rolling her eyes slightly but smiling at Naegi who pouted at this.

"I know but if anyone even _thinks_ of trying to hurt you or our baby I will show them why magic should be _feared_." Naegi growled out as he and Celes exited the gym just in time for the others to hear his remark and see the eerie glow in his eyes, causing most of them to shiver slightly.

"Overprotective much?" Leon asked looking at Naegi almost worriedly, causing the magician to shake his head in the negative while Celes rolled her eyes. Her next remark made all the girls to snicker while Naegi didn't look the least bit ashamed, much to the girls approval.

"You should have seen his reaction, and the look on his face, when he mentioned hoping the baby will be a girl and I asked him if that meant he wanted people to hit on her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"According to the file, Maizono-san died in...Naegi-san's room?" Mondo asked looking at Naegi confused and making the thief shrug.

"Don't look at me. I've been staying with Celes-hime in her room. Left the key on the nightstand of the room and the door unlocked." Naegi said shrugging his shoulders while he made sure to keep one arm firmly around Celes's waist protectively.

"This true?" Togami asked looking at Celes as he adjusted his glasses ever so slightly.

"Yes. He's stayed in my room with me ever since the first day here." Celes said nodding her head slightly.

"What was Maizono-san doing in his room then?" Asahina asked confused and causing the couple to shrug.

"With that Yandere….who can tell? She could have been taking something of his, could have been looking for something, might have wanted to walk to him, or could have gone there to hide where no one would look for her." Celes said shrugging her shoulders as she ticked the suggestions off on her fingers.

"Well…I guess we should investigate the scene of the crime or something like that huh?" Hagakure asked scratching the back of his head as he looked at the others. Some of them looked sick at the idea, while others were unfazed by it, something Naegi noticed.

"Well how bout we split up into two teams? One o investigate the crime scene another to search the first floor for clues? That way those who are a bit squeamish don't have to look at the body." Naegi suggested causing everyone to nod slightly in agreement.

"Alright everyone for the crime scene team over there by Kirigiri-san. Those looking for clues, over by Chihiro-san. Celes do you mind staying with me when I go to the crime scene? I'm not letting you walk around on your own with a killer on the loose." Naegi said looking at his wife worriedly and causing her to roll her eyes.

"You know damn good and well that I can protect myself Naegi!" Celes said scowling at the magician who pouted at her.

"But using your martial arts might put too much strain on you and the baby!" Naegi said pouting at Celeste who rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not going back to the crime scene! Seeing her dead body like that once was enough for me thank you!" Celes said glaring at her husband darkly.

"Perhaps an agreement can be reached?" Sakura said interrupting the lovers quarrel just as Naegi opened his mouth to retort.

"What do you mean Oogami-san?" Naegi asked raising an eyebrow at the giant woman who had gone over to the clue searching side. It was obvious by the way that Asahina was holding the giants arm and shaking slightly, that the large fighter only went to that side because of the much smaller swimmer.

"You want her nearby where she is protected but she does not wish to go to the crime scene. Perhaps then those searching for clues can pair up in two groups of five? That way even if the killer is amongst one of the two groups, there will be three or four others there to handle it. If it makes you feel better than I personally will go with Celes-san's group and watch over her until you are done at the crime scene." Sakura offered causing Naegi to think for a second before nodding.

"Alright. I guess that could be safe enough... but I will hold you to that Oogami-san." Naegi said nodding at the Fighter who nodded back before he turned and fretted over Celes some more.

"You promise you'll be careful? And stay with your group?" Naegi fretted worriedly over the pregnant woman who sighed but nodded her head.

"And you still have your pendant?" Naegi asked causing Celes to pull a glowing yellow triangle pendant out from under her dress.

"And you'll use it if you're in danger or need help?" Naegi asked causing a good few of the others to try and hide their snickers of amusement of how much he was fretting over the obviously annoyed and bored pregnant woman.

"Yes Naegi now stop fretting like a mother hen and get to finding the killer!" Celes said annoyed as she pinched the bridge of her nose again. Naegi pouted but stopped fretting over her as he kneeled down and placed a hand on her stomach.

"And you little one. I know you can't do much right now but at least try to behave for your mama. She's keeping you nice, warm, and safe in there so don't give her a hard time alright? Save that for when you're out of there." Naegi said seriously to the baby inside of his wife, before grinning at the last bit. Coles looked at him and sighed fondly as she shook her head slightly, her irritated frown replaced by a small loving smile.

"Naegi stop being stupid. I don't think the baby can hear you for a few more months yet. Now stop fawning over my stomach and go help find the killer." Celes said fondly to the magician who pouted but stood up.

"Be careful." Naegi said softly in a whisper as he kissed her forehead before walking over to the crime scene side.

"I should be telling you that. If you go and die on me and the baby I'm going to resurrect you just so I can kill you myself." Celes called after him, making him laugh.

"Love you too dear." Naegi called back making Celes cross her arms over her chest and scowl with a slight blush on her face as the crime scene group left to go to Naegi's room. Naegi's group of four included Togami, Kirigiri, Mondo, and Naegi himself.

"Jackass. Always unaffected by my threats." Celes said looking ready to pout while the rest of her group split off from the others, all of them snickering. In her group were Asahina, Sakura, Chihiro, 'Junko' and herself. The other clue group consisted of Fukawa, Yamada, Hagakure, Ishimaru, and Leon.

"Look at it on the bright side." 'Junko' said giving a weak grin as she looked at Celes who raised an eyebrow at her sister wife curiously. 'Junko's next words made the others chuckle or giggle while Celes smiled darkly. She was going to give Naegi hell, and everyone knew it. Celes eyed the others warily as she fingered the note Naegi slipped into her pocket during his fretting and hugging.

"If he's so blasé about death threats that means he won't be too scared to be with you when you give birth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Are you alright? You didn't strain yourself did you? No one attacked you? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Do you have Nausea? Do you want me to carry you?" Naegi fretted worriedly over Celes the very second he saw her waiting in the elevator with the others, as they were informed that it was time for the class trial.

"We had to keep him from checking on you every minute and he's been getting on our nerves with his fretting the whole time." Togami said scowling as he looked at Celes who sighed at her husbands fretting. The guy was going to give himself an anxiety attack before she was three months pregnant at this rate.

"Don't have a heart attack dear." Celes said idly and causing Naegi to pout at her as he pulled her close, spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her front while her back was against his chest as he rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Never because then I might die…and I don't want to die on you, especially not while you're pregnant." Naegi said causing Celes to quirk an eyebrow and give a small smirk.

"Then I'd better stay pregnant after this one is born. That seems to be the only way to keep you from doing something stupid and/or suicidal on one of your heists." Celes said causing Naegi's eyes to widen slightly as he stared at her.

"Stay pregnant? You want more than one child?" Naegi asked looking a bit faint at that, causing a few girls to snicker while the boys winced and gave him pitying looks. Even Togami gave him a slightly pitying sympathetic look.

"I've always wanted a big family Naegi. Is that a problem?" Celes asked her voice turning sugary sweet on the last sentence, making Naegi and every guy who knew that tone of voice pale.

"Not at all. I was just surprised, love. We never really talked about how many kids we planned on having after we got married before. I'll be happy to accommodate you. We can have as many children as you want." Naegi said hugging Celes tighter ever so slightly as he ran a hand over her stomach again. Celes smiled smugly as she leant back into Naegi's chest, her husband was whipped…and damn if everyone didn't know it.

"Nice save smooth operator." Mondo said snickering, causing Naegi to start slightly as he looked up at the Biker Leader. Everyone else thought it was because he had forgotten about everyone else in the elevator aside from Celes.

"That's what he and the others started calling me a month into our first year." Naegi uttered quietly into Celes's ear as he shrugged at Mondo and went back to focusing on his tiny wife. Celes arranged her face in a sight embarrassed frown and forced a small blush onto her cheeks as she elbowed Naegi slightly.

"I'm already pregnant Naegi. I don't need to see how 'smoothly you can operate in the bedroom'." Celes said causing Naegi to give a sheepish boyish grin as he shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Celes was covering for him with the others on what he whispered into her ear.

"Dude really?" Leon asked snickering along with most of the other guys while 'Junko' looked to be hiding a blush and jealous scowl and the girls face palmed at the boys.

"Hey I can't help it. Her Ultimate Poker Face makes it all the more fun to flirt with her. That way when she gets flustered I know it's for real and not an act." Naegi said shrugging his shoulders before he glanced at Celes and kiss her forehead.

"So did the baby behave? Did he or she start moving or anything? Did he or she make you feel sick?" Naegi asked fretting over Celes again, while she looked ready to face-palm.

"Naegi according to you I'm barely a month or two along. The baby isn't doing much, and he or she probably won't do much for another month or two yet. Yes I did get sick once earlier but I think that was more because of the tea I had this morning rather than any fault of the baby." Celes said rolling her eyes as her face went back to it's semi-default setting of annoyance.

"You were sick? Are you alright? Do you feel sick now? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Naegi asked worriedly as he held her close protectively and worriedly.

"I'm _fine_ Naegi! Now stop fretting. You're more worried about me and this baby than I am and I'm the one who's actually pregnant!" Celes said scowling at her husband while the guys aside from Naegi winced slightly.

"Ouch. Poor Matoko-dono. Looks like Ludenberg-dono is already having mood swings and hormones." Yamada muttered loudly to the other guys, making them nod or wince in sympathy before Celes's head snapped to them as she scowled.

"What was that?" Celes asked glaring darkly at the assembled guys who flinched and almost trembled under her look before Naegi spun her around in his arms, so that her head was near his chest and his arms were around her protectively.

"Calm down love. They're idiots." Naegi murmured soothingly as he kissed her hair. Celes seemed tense for another minute before she relaxed with a sigh and snuggled into Naegi's hold.

"You're an idiot too. You got me into this position." Celes said making Naegi smirk slightly as the Elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly creaked open to show a large courtroom with 16 spots to stand, and a picture of Maizono in one of the empty spots.

"Last I checked it takes two to make a baby. My magic can do a _lot_ my dear but it can't create a new life out of nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Danganronpa AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was an hour after the trial and Leon's execution when everyone slowly, one or two at a time, drifted into the co-ed bathhouse like Naegi's note had asked Celes to get them to do.

"So what's this about Naegi-san?" Asahina asked curiously and causing Naegi to smile sadly as Celes sat on his lap while he sat on the bench.

"Monokuma is lying about our missing memories." Naegi said promptly while he wrapped his arms around Celes and rubbed her stomach.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him in disbelief while 'Junko' tensed at this.

"Monokuma is lying about our memories, you're missing more than a few hours or a few days of memories. The only reason I remember is because of my magic, which protects my mind." Naegi said looking up at them as they all stared at him in disbelief.

"Prove it. Tell us something that no one else would know." Togami demanded causing Naegi to shrug.

"Alright, sorry about revealing this but if it's the only way…" Naegi said looking at everyone and causing them to nod slightly.

"Chihiro is a boy with a weak constitution, Mondo's older brother died saving him, Ishimaru's grandfather was the prime minister that had the massive scandal, Asahina is into girls, Sakura's from a family of fighters and is into girls as well, Togami is an illegitimate child with fourteen brothers and sisters, Yamada is gay and acts like a pervert to cover it up, Kirigiri is a detective that has bad burns on her hands which is why she wears gloves and she's the real headmasters daughter, Fukawa has a split personality, Hagakure is on the run from the mafia, and 'Junko' isn't actually Junko." Naegi reeled off causing everyone's jaws to drop and a few to blush while 'Junko' was staring at Naegi in disbelief and hope.

"How did you know?!" Chihiro asked shocked and causing Naegi to give him a sympathetic smile.

"Back before we were locked up here we were all classmates, the gym teacher yelled at you for your crossdressing in front of the whole class. Mondo broke his nose and Ishimaru got him fired by citing the school policy and charter. Kirigiri-san and I already knew about it before that though. Kirigiri-san because…well she's a detective. Spotting things out of the ordinary is in the job description. Me…I knew because I accidentally walked in on you changing once." Naegi said smiling at Chihiro who nodded slightly in understanding, grateful that no one was giving him disgusted looks. In fact they all looked rather sympathetically at him.

"Okay so you convinced me. Now what else was there?" Kirigiri asked not looking phased in the slightest.

"What do you mean Junko-san isn't Junko-san?" Asahina asked tilting her head to the side curiously and causing many to blink. They had missed that part.

"Just as I said. The 'Junko' with us isn't actually Junko. In reality she's Junko's older twin sister…isn't that right Mukuro-chan?" Naegi asked causing everyone to look at the tense Junko who sighed after a moment of silence. Reaching up she pulled off the blond wig, revealing short black hair and looked up at them.

"Hm. Should have known that you of all people would remember Naegi-kun. I told Junko that you probably wouldn't be effected by the memory wipe." Mukuro said smiling at Naegi who gave her a smile in return.

"I know you love her and I'm sorry to tell you this but your sister is a whack job with a despair fetish." Naegi said bluntly and causing Celes to choke on nothing at the complete randomness of the statement while Mukuro laughed.

"That's nothing new! You should have heard her when you two revealed that Celes was pregnant before the mind wipe! 'Looks like Ms. Goth will feel the despair of pregnancy!' She turned soooo red when I asked that if it created despair then why she hadn't got preggers yet." Mukuro said laughing, something the others were sure she didn't do much of, while Naegi snickered at this.

"How pissed was she at you for that?" Naegi asked looking at the woman with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure her trying to kill me in the gym answers that question." Mukuro said with a smirk and causing the others to wince at that. Her own sister tried to murder her.

"Fair point." Naegi said grinning back at Mukuro.

"So you still have your memories?" Togami asked looking at Mukuro who nodded.

"Yep which makes it a good thing that Naegi-kun remembers too and probably already told Taeko-chan." Mukuro asked making the two nod in agreement.

"I know some things are different now that I don't remember but… something had us with you and… if nothing else I trust Naegi. He is my Thief after all." Celestia said smiling at Mukuro who walked over and kneeled in front of them.

"He is your Thief and I am your Soldier, while you are our Queen. Being a soldier is my talent after all." Mukuro said softly smiling at them as she moved forward and kissed Naegi's cheek and then Celestia's.

"Until you get comfortable around me again, I promise to only stick with smaller displays of affection." Mukuro said smiling warmly at the brightly blushing Celestia.

"Hey there baby wolf. I know I was away for a little while but don't worry. Mama is back to help your mommy and daddy again." Mukuro said smiling even brighter as she lean forward and kissed Celestia's stomach.

"Wait what?" Mondo asked wide eyed at what happened between the three.

"Like I said, you're missing two years worth of memories. A lot has happened in those two years. Mukuro here… is my second wife because during those two years she fell in love with both Hime-chan and myself… and we fell in love with her." Naegi said gently kissing Mukuro's cheek and then kissing Celestia's head as well.

"And there's not any laws against it anymore. Not with the mess the world is outside. Because…believe it or not…" Here Naegi paused as he ran one hand through Mukuro's hair and the other stayed on Celestia's stomach protectively. He looked up at all of them as he said the words that made no sense to them.

"We weren't kidnapped or anything. We locked ourselves in here of our own free will."


End file.
